Question: $g(n) = -2n$ $h(t) = -2t^{3}+t^{2}-2(f(t))$ $f(n) = -2n+2(g(n))$ $ f(g(-9)) = {?} $
First, let's solve for the value of the inner function, $g(-9)$ . Then we'll know what to plug into the outer function. $g(-9) = (-2)(-9)$ $g(-9) = 18$ Now we know that $g(-9) = 18$ . Let's solve for $f(g(-9))$ , which is $f(18)$ $f(18) = (-2)(18)+2(g(18))$ To solve for the value of $f$ , we need to solve for the value of $g(18)$ $g(18) = (-2)(18)$ $g(18) = -36$ That means $f(18) = (-2)(18)+(2)(-36)$ $f(18) = -108$